Emerald Dreams
by FieryFafar
Summary: A loud thunderstorm caused a slight shudder for White, but a huge freak attack for N. So the green-haired man find comfort from the teenage brunette.


_CHAKAOUUUWW!_

White snapped up. Her heart boomed against her chest, shocking her awake. She gazed outside the window. It was raining, thunders crackling on the gloomy sky. A short sighed escaped her lips. Her eyes glanced at her clock – 2.06 in the morning. It was still too early to wake up. Grunting sourly, White lay her body back in bed, hoping that the thunder wouldn't disturb her elegant dreamland.

Her eyes were almost seized shut, until a shaken whimper filled her eardrums. Scared as hell, she quickly flicked the light switch, almost commanding her Banette to wake up and attack the shadowed intruder.

She led out a huge gasp of relief as she saw who it was.

"N, what are you doing here?"

N twiddled his fingers, his head faced down. He didn't know why he was standing in White's room in the first place. His emerald eyes danced on her red carpet, trying to think of words. "I…um…"

Another loud cackling boom scarred the skies.

Causing N to plunge towards White in reflex.

The brunette froze, completely taken off guard by the man's sudden embrace. N hugged her shoulders, hiding his face on her soft neck. He sat on his knees. The bed shook at the sudden impact, bouncing Banette off her bed.

"I hate the thunder…" he muttered, his lips trembling at the earsplitting sound. White was speechless. She had never expected the man who had faced far worse entities – to be afraid of a little lighting. To make matters ironic, the man befriended a Zekrom.

She felt his hug tightened. Her heart softened at his touch. Yet her beat began to drum rapidly, indicating that as long as he was near, she won't be getting any calmer. The petite trainer gently pulled him away. She placed her hands on his shoulders, ocean eyes staring at his emeralds.

"You…hate the thunder?" Her question was filled with disbelief.

N nodded his head, hands clasping nervously. "S-Since I was a child, I have always been afraid of thunderstorms. Anthea and Concordia said that it was nothing. They said it was just the sky feeling angry," he mumbled, eyes on the sheet.

White raised her eyebrow, surprised to hear his explanation. She pursed her lips, holding back a snicker as she knew if she let it out, it will be mocking for the poor boy. She flashed an innocent smile, her eyes soft at him.

"N, are you afraid that the sky is mad at you?"

He froze for a slight minute, then, reluctantly nod his head. Now White really did feel like chuckling. She bit her lip. She knew N wasn't just an ordinary man. The boy had no childhood. He lived inside a castle long enough to lose his lack of social knowledge. Thinking back, her heart felt heavy. White breathed slowly, removing all the guilt and pain. It was all over. He had come back. And now he was with her.

She poked his nose playfully, catching his attention. N looked up, eyes like a child, sincere and innocent.

"Silly boy. The sky isn't mad at you. It's just having a bit of a hard time – like normal people and Pokémon. But soon all that hardship will soon disappear, and it will be rewarded with a pretty little rainbow," she cooed happily. Her soft, cheerful tone was enough to remove all his fear and sorrow. His green eyes glistened, slightly excited to hear her explanation.

"Really?"

With a low chuckle, White nod. A white smile painted her lips, cheering him up even more. "Really." She planted a small peck on his nose, earning a pair of tinted red on his cheeks. A loud yawn escaped her lips. White rubbed her eyes, staring lazily at N. "Well, I think it's safe to say we can nap again. Goodnight N."

But before she could lie down, she felt her shoulder being grip.

"Wait," N said, his voice slightly loud. White gazed at the green-haired boy, curious as to what he wants now.

"Yes N?"

N stayed frozen. He didn't know how to say it. His heart began to race madly, pounding his shaken chest. Eyes away from her, he muttered, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

That successfully slapped White wide awake. The ocean blue eyes gawked at the man in front of her. "What?"

N released his grip and began twiddling his fingers again. His eyes were down on the blue covers. "I'm still afraid of the sound. And I was wondering…that you can protect me…from the sky's rampaging hardship…"

White felt like someone had punched her in the face. She shook her head, her face feeling hot.

"B-But…" she stammered dumbly. "You're not that afraid are you?"

Her words were like daggers, stabbing his pride. N felt like a Gigalinth had fallen on top of him. N scratched the back if his head, hiding his humiliation.

"Back then, when there's thunder, I always sleep with Concordia or Anthea. They always hug me, protecting me from the loud sound. It calms me down…" he muttered melancholy. His sorrow tone was breaking her heart. In the eyes of a stranger, N was a man. He was a strong, independent person who speaks his own mind.

But White knew, inside all that adult exterior, he was still a child. He was so innocent and pure, White was an idiot to even think that he would do forbidden things.

But soon her worry was more focused on her as she saw his chest – bare and toned. White gulped. The man wore nothing but his green boxers. She started to think that it won't N that will do something sinful. White bit her lip, resisting the urge to just bite him stupid.

Her mute state broke his heart. Dejected, N hopped off her bed and slowly walked away. "I'm sorry," he flustered. He clenched his fist, angry at himself for acting like a fool in front of his friend.

"Wait, wait!"

Her scream caught his attention. The young man turned around, eyes shining under the raining starlight. Their roles have switched places. It was White's turn to fiddle in abash while he stood there, curious and confused.

Her face began to heat up, flushed. With one slow gulp, she muttered, "You can sleep here, with me N."

His eyes began to grow wide in shock. A little part of him was jumping in bliss at her answer. But another part was scared, afraid that his friend was thinking he was forcing her. He moved slower, closer. His green eyes focused on the lady on the bed. White was wearing a white nightgown. The straps were thin, placing neatly on her shoulders. A few laces were sewn on the attire, decorated beautifully on the sides.

White almost looked like her Reshiram.

His heart began to beat madly, making him breathless. Yet, the inability to breathe steadily wasn't bothering him, as he enjoyed it. He never understood that, what she was doing to him. But N didn't mind. Actually, he liked it. He liked that he felt a certain feeling when he was with White. His mind clicked to a few months ago. He was the happiest man when White had accepted him back, feeling that the world around him was perfect.

White was the hero of truth. And she was his key to his ideals.

"Yayy!" N yelled like a child, dashing and jumping on her bed. The green-haired man hugged the petite trainer, placing his chin on her head. "Thank you thank you thank you friend!"

White felt like her soul had left her body. Her face was hot, flushing madly. She placed her hands on his warm chest, trying very hard to regain her ability to think straight. "Y-You're welcome…Now can you…" she gulped. "Let me go…"

Oblivious, N released her, holding her shoulders. He flashed a playful smile, a smile where only a kid would usually give. Another blaring noise flashed out of the window, flinching N into another hug.

White had had enough. She took one deep and heavy breath. A small pat was bestowed on his back, calming him down. "There there. I'm here." Her voice filled with gentle and care, seeing the fact that she wasn't so serene herself.

N broke their hug once again. A small, bashful smile painted his face, making him so damn irresistible. "Sorry…"

White was trying very, very hard to control her hormonal rage. "It's okay." A forceful smile was given to him. She gave out a fake yawn, trying to distract herself. "Come on, let's sleep."

N nodded. Both the teenagers lay down. The green-haired man took the sheet, covering him and White. He pulled the woman in a warm embrace. He was at heart's content. A blissful hum vibrated in his chest. Finally, he felt safe.

"Goodnight my dear White," he murmured, eyes getting drowsy. N placed a small, loving kiss on her head. In minutes, he fell asleep.

White was still wide awake. Her face was hot and flushed. Her body was warm, shaking. If she was to be standing under a bright light, people could see her completely red and burning face, almost as red as her Volcarona's flames. A small, quivering huff escaped her lips. She rested her forehead on his chest. Her ears caught his slow breathing, his heartbeat moving at a calm, steady speed.

In which, she was the exact opposite. "Night…N…" she mumbled, abash. She closed her eyes, wishing she can sleep soundly like the man. But quiet curses were given as her mind began to flash indecent thoughts.

Throughout the whole night, her sleeping schedule had been messed up thanks to the thunderstorm.

_**END**_


End file.
